Luffy and His Riddle
by Mei Evelyn
Summary: In which Luffy asked thoughtful question to people he met without actually being the thoughtful one./ Every chapter will have different character, won't be very long, stand alone. Mostly stick to cannon. Mark as complete, but will update randomly./ Ch.7: Crocus is UP!/ RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**"** **Luffy and His Riddle"**

 **(c) Mei Evelyn**

A One Piece Fanfiction

One Piece (c) Eiichiro Oda

Summary: In which Luffy asked thoughtful question to people he met without actually being the thoughtful one./ Every chapter will have different character, won't be very long, stand alone. Mostly stick to cannon. Mark as complete, but new chapter will always be uploaded once I have it written./ RnR?

* * *

Ch. 1: Makino

I hardly get enough sleep. My body is tired yet my mind refuses to put my day into rest. My position on the bed switches from side to side in a matter of minutes. My mind keeps on recalling a certain smiling face. A smile worth a thousand suns. It is Luffy.

My head recalls a scene just yesterday on the evening. It was in the bar, when the room was empty but Luffy and me. Luffy was sitting in his chair, a glass of water in front of him, and as always he had his strawhat sitting on his head. I couldn't miss that gleam on his eyes, the spark of excitement. I was cleaning some glasses when Luffy called out my name.

 _"_ _Makino." I looked up to see his face. He had his sunny smile on._

 _"_ _Hm? What is it, Luffy?" I smiled in return._

 _"_ _Say, what is at the end of the sea?" he asked with wonder on his eyes._

 _I was pondering the question for a while, until I gave up and shook my head, "Sorry Luffy, I don't think I know the answer for that."_

 _His face suddenly fell flat, and in that instance I regretted for saying that. I dislike it when Luffy lo_ _se_ _his smile. But it lasted for just a second, as his smile was back on his face. "Oh, really? It's alright then," he said with clear joyful voice._

 _"_ _Why are you asking that, Luffy?" I asked him._

 _"_ _I_ _'_ _m_ _just wondering, that's all. I just want to know if there is an answer to it," he said._

 _"_ _Maybe you'll find out someday, Luffy. I'm sure you can," I said._

 _His face lit up with more excitement, he blurted out, "I WILL find it, Makino. And my adventure will begin tomorrow. I'm so excited!"_

 _I just smiled at his antics. It is so Luffy to be so full of spirit when it comes to adventure. We spent the rest of the evening with mostly Luffy telling about his days on the mountain forest. He left for the night, and I went back to my house, right behind the bar._

I know Luffy will sail out to the sea this morning, and I know nothing will stop him from going. But everyone on the village knows the matter all too well, and I fully realize that it is useless to worry about him by now. I know he will be fine even in the open sea.

But one thing keeps me from sleeping. It is the question Luffy asked me. All night I find myself looking for the answer. _What lay in the end of the sea? Does the sea even have an end? What is the meaning of 'the end of the sea' then?_ Just one simple question from Luffy gets me thinking real hard. In the end I have no answer to any of those questions.

Then it is morning that greets me. Few villagers go to see Luffy set out to the sea. The Mayor and I get the front row seat to watch Luffy as he sails his small wooden boat. I still have some worries of Luffy's well being in the sea later, but I try no to show it in my face, for Luffy's sake. I am petrified when the Sea King surfaces right beside Luffy's small boat. But fortunately Luffy is more than able to knock it out quite easily.

That is the last time I see Luffy. I go on with the business in the bar, as well as the other villagers. Days pass by, and then one day the paper arrives. The poster that shows wanted people, alive or dead, with their bounty on it. Luffy is in one of it. Printed in big font is his name as well as his very first bounty. But what catches me is the picture of Luffy. He is smiling his usual sunny smile. I miss his smile so bad.

I think I stare at the poster for far too long, because Mayor snaps me out of my thought with concern plastered on his face. Then I realize something. Luffy is on his way to reach his dream. He might as well get the answer for his question back then. I unconsciously look at one certain chair that Luffy used to sit on back in the last evening we spent together. Warm fills my heart with all thoughts of Luffy.

Luffy will make it for sure. I believe that Luffy's will is all the evidence needed for him to reach his dream. I will patiently wait for the day. The day when once-a-kid Monkey D. Luffy will be known as the Pirate King.

* * *

Next chapter: Coby

Unimportant side question: Who is your favorite mother or mother-like figure throughout the series so far? I like many, like Makino, Bellemere, even I found myself liking Dadan, but this far I simply admire Portgas D. Rouge in all kind of aspect, even when we got really short scene about her. Maybe someday when Luffy's mother is gonna be introduced, the list will likely shift a bit. So, tell me who's your favorite! *wink

 **03/16/2016**

 **Edited: 05/06/2016 (for grammar fixing, because a kind Guest pointed it out for me. To be honest, I was contemplating so hard about the suitable grammar for this one, that I went fixing the story several times. I'm deeply sorry if you still find mistakes, please tell me if you do find any, I'm trying my best to write so the readers may enjoy the story. Thank you.)**

 **-Mei Evelyn**


	2. Chapter 2

**"** **Luffy and His Riddle"**

 **(c) Mei Evelyn**

A One Piece Fanfiction

One Piece (c) Eiichiro Oda

* * *

Ch. 2: Coby

I must be the biggest loser in the world. I get scared easily, and often at that. I want to be a marine, but why am I so weak? I'm even scared of a woman. A really ugly fat woman to make it worse. I had thought I would never escape that hell of Alvida's ship. I had thought it was the end for my dream the first moment I stepped on that bloody ship. The end of my entire life. It never crossed my mind that I would be able to writhe myself out of Alvida's fatty hand.

That is what I had believed. Until I met Luffy. My first impression of him was that that guy is very reckless. And careless no doubt. It is clearly seen on his goofy smile he always wears. And very optimist, crystal clear from every word he voices, he is the exact opposite of me. At first I thought he is just plain stupid, especially when he encountered Alvida, calling her an ugly fat old woman head on. But maybe, somehow, Luffy's stupidity has infected my mind, as I was screaming the ugly words to Alvida as well, though I was shaking with fear of death.

Everything on that day went in a flash as I recalled the events. I can recall Luffy's body streched so far as if he were made of rubber—which turns out to be true—, then he beat the pirates of Alvida, until he finally threw Alvida off the ship. I felt like dreaming, though I knew it was real. I'm out of the hell.

And then here I am, sailing with Luffy on a pretty small boat. Insane is my next impression on him when he declares that he wants to recruit Zoro "the bounty hunter" as his crew. Everything about Luffy is very stunning for me.

"Hey, Luffy- _san_." I look up to see him.

"Hm? What is it, Coby? Are you hungry?" he says.

"That's not it, Luffy- _san_. Can you be more serious?" I say.

"I'm being serious, Coby. So, what's the matter?" he counters.

"I just wonder, why did you decide to be a pirate, Luffy- _san_?" I wonder. Honestly, I think that Luffy is a good guy, and it becomes really hard to imagine him playing pirate, a bad-guy role as I believe all these time.

He stares at me for some time, until he speaks up, "I decided to be a pirate because I want to be one. Isn't that obvious? Coby, are you stupid?"

"I know that, of course! And I'm not stupid, Luffy- _san_!" I rage at him. But he laughs nonetheless.

"Shishishi. Easy, easy, Coby. So, you wonder why I want to be pirate, right?" Luffy asks me back.

"Yes, Luffy- _san_. That's what I meant earlier."

"I met a man, Coby. He's a pirate, up 'till now. And I promised him that I will find One Piece and become the Pirate King. This strawhat was his, he said it was his treasure, but he gave me anyway," Luffy explains as he holds onto his hat dearly. His eyes seem to wander, most likely recalling the memories of that man. I can sense that this man is his biggest motivation to sail under a pirate flag, though he doesn't have one yet.

Once again I'm stunned by him. His dream is rooted from one promise, and he holds it all these years. Every time I catch Luffy's eyes, whatever mind state he's in, I always can see determination shines brightly. I envy that kind of eyes.

Silent falls on us, only the brief sound of waves lapping beside our boat. I notice that Luffy cannot stand long silence, as he puts back his hat on and says, "Say, Coby. What makes us a good man?"

I'm strucked by that question for awhile, can't believe that such question comes from the silly guy with silly smile. It takes me some time to answer, "I think good guys are those that don't do crime. Well, to be honest, I don't have clear answer for that. What do you think, Luffy- _san_?"

"Is that so? If that's your stand, Coby, it means you just befriend a bad guy, you know?" Luffy says.

I just stare at him, confused at his statement. He raises one eyebrow and says, "What, you don't understand? See, Coby. I'm a pirate, and a pirate is criminal, get it?" he says it like it is the most obvious thing, slightly mocking me stupid.

But that statement catches me off-guards, to the point I ignore his mocking at me. I never consider Luffy as a bad guy, not the slightest. He is stupid, for the most part. And apparently has a perfect goofy smile and free loud laugh to match his attitude. Within my entire encounter with him, I always look up at him as a carefree guy. He is a good guy, definitely. But then it has shaken my view of a good man.

To think it again, he indeed wants to see that bounty hunter guy, saying that if he were strong, he will be in his boat as a crew, saying that he might be a good guy despite being arrested in a marine station. I can say that my view of a good man begins to shake. The final push is when we find the famous swordsman, knowing the truth behind his arrest. The question sure leads me into long reconsideration.

Long story cut short, Luffy finally has Zoro on his crew, he takes down Morgan, and he even helps me to get into the marine. I watch as Luffy and Zoro sail back into the sea, saluting them as my gratitude for everything.

When night comes, in my given room in the marine station, I find myself wondering the question Luffy has planted into my mind. _What makes someone worth to be called a good man? I th_ _ink_ _they_ _a_ _re the ones who don't do crimes, but then pirates are criminals. D_ _oes_ _that mean Luffy_ _i_ _s not a good guy?_ I suddenly doubt my belief all these time. I begin to question myself about everything I believe.

But then where does that idea come from? That a good guy is one that doesn't do crime. My mind gets only two answers. The Marine and the World Government. It's all because they make the 'standard' of everything, one of it being pirates are criminals. Before all these complicated thoughts, I trusted marine as a place of good guys. But Morgan proved me wrong. And Luffy is the main reason that my thought has been flipped upside down.

I stare out to the sea from my closed window-glass. I wonder how Luffy is doing with Zoro. I consider our relationship as a weird one. I once was dreaming to be a marine, and one certain strawhat that declared himself as a pirate helped me to achieve the first step towards that dream. A marine and a pirate that befriend. What a laughable situation. I wish someday I can meet Luffy again. I wonder if I would have the clear answer by then.

Seriously, I wonder too much recently that it sends me headache. Luffy must never get a headache, that I'm sure. He is stupid after all. A stupid strawhat pirate that dreams of becoming a Pirate King, the person who has my full respect and admiration on him. I will fight to reach my dream as well. To prepare myself to have a proper face-off with him, as a marine and a pirate. I will fight for it, Luffy- _san_! Just wait!

* * *

Next chapter: Zoro

Unimportant side question: Do you think Coby will fight Luffy someday? I mean like fight in a battle, like how Luffy always fight the villains? I honestly don't think so. Because they hold respect for each other, they befriend one another, especially Coby who is admiring Luffy to say the least. And I think Oda create Coby's character and even introduce him at the very beginning of the series, even before the almighty first mate, to fulfil a special purpose: to become a new admiral after Luffy defeats Akainu AND after he creates the new world (i mean literally) after he discovers the mystery of Void Century and reveals the secret of World Government. Oda once said that from the beginning he already had the end of One Piece in his mind, so Coby's existence in the early story is highly likely to fulfill that sole purpose. Luffy is someone that gives Coby encouragement to reach his dream, and since Luffy is someone that won't bother with complex stuff like in government or marine, and he doesn't like to rule the world (he just wants all the meats and adventures), so he might as well let Coby be the new admiral, considering that Garp will fully retire from marine. There goes my long thoughtful theory. Whatca think, guys?

 **04/10/2016**

 **Edited: 05/06/2016 (for grammar fixing, because a kind Guest pointed it out for me. To be honest, I was contemplating so hard about the suitable grammar for this one, that I went fixing the story several times. I'm deeply sorry if you still find mistakes, please tell me if you do find any, I'm trying my best to write so the readers may enjoy the story. Thank you.)**

 **-Mei Evelyn**


	3. Chapter 3

**"** **Luffy and His Riddle"**

 **(c) Mei Evelyn**

A One Piece Fanfiction

One Piece (c) Eiichiro Oda

* * *

Ch. 3: Zoro

This rubber guy named Luffy gets my interest. Somehow he seems to be so satisfied for having me as his pirate crew. He has neither proper ship nor pirate property at all, and it turns out that I'm his first crew. To be called pirate hunter or to be pirate entirely does not concern me so much. I only have one ambition after all, it does not matter what I would do as long as it doesn't get in my way.

But after getting some time with Luffy, I begin to wonder whether my decision to be on his crew has been right. This guy nags a lot at being hungry, and turns out to be a fool. How come he doesn't know how to navigate on the sea when he seems to be so eager at becoming a goddamn Pirate King? And he dares to say that I'm a fool for being lost, hey, the course I took had been confusing and being the best swordsman doesn't have anything to do with navigation, right? It is that simple.

This guy always states that he will become a Pirate King with determined eyes. I wonder why he's being quite adamant about stating it every once and then. So I ask him the reason, which he answers that he has none. But he does have a background to it, it turns out to be a promise between men, that he will have his own pirate crew, collect One Piece the legendary treasure, and become the Pirate King. A promise that had been sealed with his strawhat as the witness. So I figure that his strawhat is a treasure for him. It is silent for once, until Luffy brings up a new topic which is rather strange for him to ask.

"Zoro, what does it mean to be the best?" he asks me in a light serious manner, in which almost sounds funny because his dumbness, but the question itself get me thinking.

"The best? I think it's to be on top of everyone else, or to be number one in simple meaning. Why did you ask?" I ask him back.

"Hmm? Speaking of which Zoro, you want to be the best swordsman, right?" he gives a question without bothering to answer mine first.

"Yes. So what? You aim to be the best among pirates as well. So why asking?" I ask him again. This guy can have a surprising side, really.

"So after you achieve the title of being the best, what will you do about it?" more question is thrown back to me.

"Huh? What will I do?"

"Yup," he gives a nod once.

It get me quite some time to think of an answer. _What would I do if I become the number one swordsman?_ It seems like I haven't thought that far. All I ever have is a vow that I made with my late rival—or shall I say childhood friend? The vow in which I swore to fulfill whatever it takes to get there. It doesn't matter what I must face, or how I would be there, but eventually I have to be the best someday. The question has been given, and I contemplate what action would I draw after becoming one that I dreamed of for all my life. Would I travel the world, daring swordsman to come at me? Or would I go anywhere my mood goes, and fight people brave enough to challenge me? Nah, I'd rather not. None of those is my style, I don't really care much about other's motive, so action concerning other people stuff doesn't bother me at all. And I don't have bluffing attitude as my style, and fame is never in my objective in the first place. _So, what would I do, huh? Should I stay a pirate, or should I make new aim after all? What would be the best option?_

"Oi, Zoro."

"Huh?"

"You should stop thinking too hard. You look like an old man with that face."

That get me snapped from my deep thought to his dumb grinning face. "What did you say, Luffy?! I'm old man, you say?!" I'm close to choke him to death when he bravely laughs his ass off.

"Shishi—akh...khh... Zo...ro...akh...st—stop...ekk...I...'ill...die..."

"Go die, you asshole!"

* * *

Next chapter: Nami

Unimportant side question: I'm seriously wondering what had happened to Zoro's left eye. There are people who said that he went blind during his harsh training, some people said that he close his left eye to restrain more of his still-hidden power (many people relate his case with Rayleigh, being the first mates and also have almost identical scar crossing their eyes). Or maybe you have your own theory? Let me know what you think! *wink

 **05/06/2016 (it's my birthday!^^ And I'm updating two chapters since it's been a long time since I updated. Enjoy)**

 **-Mei Evelyn**


	4. Chapter 4

**"** **Luffy and His Riddle"**

 **(c) Mei Evelyn**

A One Piece Fanfiction

One Piece (c) Eiichiro Oda

* * *

Ch. 4: Nami

When a mysterious boy named Luffy asks me to be his navigator on his journey to Grand Line, I accept it just because I know for a fact that that sea is rough, and having a strong man on the same boat will give me benefit aside from all the gold I can fetch there. But when he says he is a pirate, meaning that if I were to join him in his crew I will be practically a pirate as well, I flatly turn his offer down. I hate pirates to the very core of my heart. They are jerks, cocky bastards, walking disasters for the world.

But I know I shouldn't let such opportunity to waste, seeing that I still can make a deal with him, though he still insists that I am part of his crew instead of partner in the sea. But I don't bother anyway, so I let him think whatever he wants. At least I won't ever be a pirate, just that I deceive people with many ways to reach my goal. As long as I never depict harm on innocent people, I'm save from being a pirate myself.

And then this infamous Buggy crew just gives more reason for my loathing towards pirates. I'm close to kill Luffy with my own hand because of my view on pirates.

"Ah, so you manage to get out alive. I thought you're already eaten by that lion. All pirates are just the same, you act however you like and always hurt people. You said you'll gather your own crew, right? I might as well end your sick desire before you can harm more people!" I yell as I draw my pocket knife, intending to end it quick. But the Mayor is quick to get in my way.

"Ahh, stop it, young girl!" the Mayor reasons.

"You won't be able to kill me," Luffy says, turning to the devastated dog on the ground.

"You'll never know if you never try it," I counter.

"Stop it! What's gotten into you?" the Mayor snaps at me, in which I ignore completely.

I'm ready to charge to Luffy, but his action catches me off-guards. He puts down a box of dog food in front of Shushu—the dog, and goes to sit beside the small dog.

"That's the only one left I can bring back to you. That lion had eaten all," Luffy says in light tone.

 _He went to beat that lion, just for the dog's sake?_ I quietly wonder.

"You really are brave! I didn't see it, but I heard you are!" Luffy says, smiling to the said dog beside him.

Shushu bites the box in front of him, not actually biting it but actually holding it with his mouth to bring it somewhere. Shushu stops once at his track and barks, glancing in Luffy's way, when the said man says, "You also did a great job back then!" which get a bark in return. Shushu continues his way. I smile as I watch the whole scene unfolds.

"I am sorry, for thinking bad about you before," I say truthfully, taking my step closer to the straw hat guy.

"It's alright. You must have a reason for it. Though I don't know whatever reason you have," he says as he pulls himself up from the ground and brushes his short from dusts. I only smile in return.

"Nami, I have a question," he says, uncharacteristically with a serious expression on his face.

"Huh? Fire away," I say.

"What does it mean to protect your treasure until you bleed?" he shots.

 _What does it mean to protect your treasure until you bleed?_ Interesting question, though still weird coming from his mouth. _What do I know about protecting my treasure until I bleed?_ I know a lot. My treasure has been torn away from me by force. My life, my freedom, my mother, my happiness, but foremost is Cocoyashi village itself. The people I love are living in the village, threaten everyday by the sole existence of a frightening fishmen-jerk pirate crew claiming the whole island. I survive everyday just because the happy thought I have when someday I could reclaim the village. I _will_ reclaim the village from that sick bastard. All I have to do is to collect the money needed to grant the deal. _I know a lot to bleed myself just to protect my treasure_.

"It means what the sentence says. You bleed to protect your treasure," I give my answer in a second.

"Hmm, is that so?" he raises his eyebrow.

"That's what I think at least. Why do you ask anyway? It's weird coming from you," I ask him back, slightly confused.

He stares at me for a few seconds. I realize that I can't make out what he thinks at the moment, because he has that expressionless kind of face, even I find nothing in his eyes. How strange.

Our stare-down is put into stop when the Mayor declares that he will fight Buggy because he can't take it anymore. In the end, Luffy has him knocked out, to my surprise, just because "he will be in the way" as Luffy claims. The battle goes quite fast, maybe just around half an hour, until Luffy manages to take Buggy down, with my assistance somehow, and sends away the Clown's crew from the village.

All encounters with Luffy and Zoro really changes my view on them. They are nice with people, but still I hate the fact that they're pirates. Our trip continues to Syrup village, where we meet a young man named Usopp. Luffy takes down the Kuro-bastard, and Kaya gives us a nice caravel made by one of his servant, Merry. Usopp joins in, and the new company sure enlightens the days in the Merry Go.

We meet Johny and Yosaku in our way, former partners of Zoro and pirate hunters, because of a dumb reason created by Luffy and Usopp playing with new canon. Long story cut short, I stumble upon a stack of wanted poster the pirate hunters duo have. A certain face makes my blood boiling with rage.

It is in the Baratie that I decide to abandon the crew, leaving with Merry Go to Cocoyashi village. While the boat is floating above the sea, I recall my conversation with Luffy back then. I will protect my treasure, doesn't matter how much I will bleed.

 _I'm sorry, Luffy. Sorry for all of you. It was fun spending time with you, but I need to protect my treasure. I'm sorry, Luffy. I hope you can forgive me._

* * *

Next chapter: Usopp

Unimportant side question: Which straw-hat's background story do you like the most? I really love how Oda made Nami's background. It's so devastating, to the point of dramatic but somehow I just like the angst, dunno why exactly. Maybe just because I like heavy angst in general. Makes my heart bleed with agony. I like Robin's as well. Heh. And Brook and Laboon. I wonder who's voicing little Laboon and big Laboon. Heh. So let me know what's yours! *wink

 **05/06/2016 (it's my birthday!^^ And I'm updating two chapters since it's been a long time since I updated. Enjoy)**

 **-Mei Evelyn**


	5. Chapter 5

**"** **Luffy and His Riddle"**

 **(c) Mei Evelyn**

A One Piece Fanfiction

One Piece (c) Eiichiro Oda

* * *

Ch. 5: Usopp

I have never thought that there will be a day in my adventurous (peaceful) life where I need to use my fist to fight a real person. Honestly, the Amazing Captain Usopp has long since training his muscle for goods, so to speak. My wonderful days in Syrup Village have weakened my true strength.

But even so, with or without my outstanding tell tales, I am not strong enough to defeat that Kuro-bastard with my own hand. My limbs are bleeding hard, but it is all my own blood. I refuse to call myself pathetic, until those freaks threats Kaya. That is the last blow. Kaya needs me to protect her, but here I am, laying on the ground without so much energy left to lift up a single arm.

But a certain straw hat man has promised me to beat him in my place. So I let myself be carried by the green-haired man, not that I can struggle or refuse in my current state. I like these guys. They are cool, not as cool as me though.

I'm being extremely honest when I say I like these people, because it seems that Zoro understands what's the quickest way to finish off that freak hypnotist using my strong suit.

The fight ends up with victory on our side. I will never meet that Kuro-freaks ever again, neither will Kaya, or the entire villagers. Good stuffs happen to good people.

However, I plan to end my super long vacation in the island, it's time to sail out and get real. I have to say goodbye to Kaya tomorrow morning. But the universe tries to prevent this sailor from going as Kaya persuades me to stay the night in her mansion. Well, I can get my pack done in the morning anyway. Who can say no to this girl anyway? A gentleman like me will never turn down such offer.

So here I am, sitting leisurely on the window sill from my room on the second floor. I look above and am greeted with the endless stream of bright twinkling stars.

 _Wow, the sight is beyond wonderful_. I spend my time alone in the quite night, not feeling really sleepy at the time.

However, my quality time with myself is disrupted by the most unexpected guest, Luffy. The guy simply shoves me aside and freely sit his ass down beside me. Lucky that neither of us are fatty.

"Luffy? What—what are you doing? It's my room! Hey, are you listening?!" I exclaim, as he comfortably picks his nose.

"I was only having my midnight snack. When I wanted to return to my room, I passed yours. So here I am. Shishishi," the man in red vest says, acting as he just states the obvious. He doesn't know how many weird stuffs are there in his revelation. First, how can he calmly say that he was having a midnight snack on someone else's house? Second, if he planned to return to his own room, he should have taken the corridor on the left, the far opposite to my room.

"Ne, Usopp. The sky is pretty, don't you think?" says the man, quite unexpectedly.

I look back up to the night sky. It really is pretty. "Yeah, of course it's pretty. It's only natural," I state.

"Is your nose too?"

"Yeah, of course it's-wait! Are you making fun of me?!" I half-yell at the giggling man before me. My nose is also my pride, no body can lightly ridicule a man's pride like that. "Are you looking for a fight?!"

Luffy says in between his signature laugh, "Shishishishi. I'm joking, I'm joking. You really are funny, man. But I swear, it looks so natural you know! Shishishi."

"You—! Ah, forget it. Before you get yourself hurt, I'll spare you this time. You have my mercy, Luffy. You should be thankful for my kindness," I say instead. I'm in a really good mood tonight, so might as well give my amnesty to the guy who had helped me in the battle just this morning.

"Shishishi. You're a good person, Usopp. I really like you," says Luffy along with his wide eye smile, which in return gives me the creeps.

I try to move away, though it seems futile as there's no more space beside me, so I opt to say, "I'm not gay, Luffy. Uuh..."

Luffy stares at me with his owlish eyes as he says, "Huh? What does 'gay' mean? Is that food? Is it as tasty as meat?"

I stare at him blankly for I-don't-know-how-many seconds, but after his words have sunk in, I unconsciously release a sigh, most likely out of relieve because this guy can never be what I have wildly assumed. He's so innocent that he can be put as the fourth member of Usopp Pirates along with the first three. Seeing that it's not possible for me to explain the word in question, I go with, "That's not it, Luffy. Forget it okay, it's nothing important anyway."

"Hmm. Okay then," he says without so much of a complain.

I'm not exactly sure what leads me to tell my great stories to Luffy later that night, but I'm doing it comfortably like I always do all the time, and Luffy is such a perfect companion to hear my tales. He mostly listen, laughs every once and then when I mention a really weird and funny names, or simply smiles. This side of him is actually quite unexpected, seeing how he behaves throughout the day so far. Who knows that this funny guy can be a really nice company, even with just him doing nothing but listening and laughing. The moment can almost be as comfortable as when I'm with Kaya.

"And that's how I ended my adventurous days in the Forest of Beasts. This Amazing Captain Usopp- _sama_ had vowed to come back to my home island after his dangerous trip alone, and he was fulfilling it. Hahaha, I am Captain Usopp- _sama_. Fufufufu," I close my story while standing on the window sill, my body leaning a bit as one of my hand holds onto the window, and my other hand on my jaw, creating a good angle as I pose.

"Shishishi. That's a funny story, Usopp. Nice one! I wonder what happened to the flying boar that chased you though. You never mention it again," Luffy comments after I settle down beside him.

"Ahh... That one, huh? Of course I defeated it. With bare hands, just so you know. Then I grilled it, and ate the meat for my dinner," I say, professionally completing the forgotten part of the story.

"Woah, that must be tasty, I bet!" he says, eyes sparkling and drools coming out.

"It was great, no bet. But hey, Luffy. Stop that, will you? You are... drooling, you know," I say, quickly reminding him before it gets too late.

"Ah, sorry. I can't hold myself. Shishishi," he says, not sounding sorry any bit.

It is quiet for once, and I somehow find myself enjoying the stillness. But then I figure that Luffy isn't fond of silence, as he brings up a new topic, "Hey, Usopp. Have you ever heard of 'white lies'?"

I glance to see him, not only perplexed by the sudden question, but also by the questioner himself. If I were in a less-aware condition, I might think that I'm hearing things. But I know I'm completely awake, so I must hear it wrong.

So I ask him back, "What was it again? I think I misheard it."

He brings his eyes down from the sky to meet mine. He says, "Have you ever heard of 'white lies', Usopp?"

I find myself linger at his eyes longer than necessary. I'm not staring in the creepy way, mind you, but I'm momentarily trying to decipher his thoughts by reading his gaze, which leads to failure due to the blankness in his eyes. It is what people say 'expressionless', really. That one is tough for me, so I let it pass.

 _Have I ever heard of 'white lies'?_ I glance upward to watch the sky before answering, "Yeah, I know it." People might say I'm an expert on it, but I'm not telling that to Luffy.

"So what do you say about it?" he explores. How challenging and fascinating of him to be curious about such thing. Who knows, right? Luffy has another rare side of him that can be uncharacteristically yet still typically him. _Usopp, stop that. You're confusing yourself._

"Hmm. I have to say that people who perform 'white lies' occasionally must have a good reason behind it. You know, 'white lies' basically means the kind of lie that you do to prevent hurting someone if they find out the truth. So you choose to hide it, some people even make up the fact, in order to protect the person you care for. It might sounded 'twisted' for some people's liking, but I honestly think there's nothing wrong with 'white lies'."

Well, to be honest, there are more to it. I perform 'white lies' myself since my early age. No one taught me how to do it, it just came out naturally the first time I lied, I think. You can say I was desperate, having no idea of anything that might get my mother any better, hence the lies that followed. But once my mother passed away, I kept on the routine by screaming the lie out loud. It became habit quickly. I was known for being 'the boy who cried wolf' for quite some time. The longer I performed it, the more the villagers got used to it. I'm fine with that, really. After all, my action is done purely for a selfish hope. Every morning in my exclamation, there slipped a tiny bit of pray, of something that I always look forward to see someday, of something that is highly unlikely to happen in reality. Yet I still do it every single day without fail.

I never regret my decision though. Because the villagers of Syrup need to have some fun, which I always successfully bring upon them. If I stop, they will miss me and come begging me. Better not seeing that.

"Is that so?" Luffy inquires.

I look back at him and say, "Yup. What about you, Luffy? What do you think about it?"

"Hm. I don't really know. I'm fine with it, I guess," he says as he shrugs. He goes back to watch the sky, without giving anymore elaboration.

Huh. So Luffy is a curious little guy. I like this man. Not in the creepy way, you idiot.

* * *

Next chapter: Sanji

Unimportant side question: How do you see Usopp as a character? I honestly love how Oda pictures this guy. He's one of the starting line up, he isn't physically strong, he's a big fat liar, but everyone loves him. And the thing I mostly adore from him is his relationship with Luffy. Not the other way, as Usopp said, but as nakama. He's not the almighty first mate, yet he's up to par with Zoro in term of understanding the captain. He especially changed after the fight with Luffy in Water Seven. And after he transformed drastically into God Usopp, shocking me that one time he took Observation Haki into another level, let's say that I love him even more. Frankly speaking, Usopp would not survive _any_ sea if he landed on ship other than Going Merry. He'll die from those sicknesses he suffers. Who's agree with me? *wink

 **05/17/2016**

 **-Mei Evelyn**


	6. Chapter 6

**"** **Luffy and His Riddle"**

 **(c) Mei Evelyn**

A One Piece Fanfiction

One Piece (c) Eiichiro Oda

* * *

Ch. 6: Sanji

 **WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILER TO THE CURRENT ARC.**

Author note: Sooo, I'll have to apologize beforehand if any of you got a huge spoiler due to this chapter, but honestly, I haven't read the manga at all. I just know what the current chapter is about. I'm a person who is more into anime than the manga. But I'm still keeping tracks of what's happening on the manga. It's a preference thing.

 **FOR THOSE WHO FOLLOW THE MANGA** : This chapter takes place _before_ Sanji gets to see Pudding's picture, you'll see later why I need to tell this. Not an important thing, but I feel like to provide the fact, so yeah.

Anyway, enjoy the chapter^^

* * *

The first time I got the first taste of cigarette was purely out of curiosity. A thought that passed my mind in a split second, and in the next moment I found myself pondering about what it feels like to smoke. It wasn't a big thing at first, but somehow several weeks later I took my second cigarette, leading into the third, forth, so on and so forth without ever stopping. And then smoking easily became my most frequent activity aside from cooking itself. Until now, people can see me smoking while having a stroll in the land, or just simply talking to someone else.

This time is one of the time I'll have some cigarettes, standing behind the railing of a ship and having a calm moment by myself. But it's a lot different in this case. I'm neither on the Baratie nor Sunny Go. Yes, I'm going to go to a certain palace where my blood and flesh belong to, but definitely not my soul and not my dream. I'm on my way to meet my family. Above the ship specifically sent to get me, I'm smoking by myself.

The solitude around me is the exact opposite of what's within. My mind is occupied by so many things at once. Despite my calm demeanor outside, I'm thinking about everything inside. Between the messy swirling thoughts, I find myself recalling my past. I'm trying to recollect my most earliest memory, into the time I was still a cook apprentice, meeting Zeff's former pirate crew, spending a tough time above rocks with Zeff and limited amount of food at hand, getting out of there, Baratie, taking notes about cooking, more notes, becoming a firm cook, meeting Luffy, and officially becoming a Straw Hat crew.

I chuckle at the last. Meeting Luffy is never like anyone's kind of expectation to join a pirate crew. But it's all worth the hassle, since Straw Hat crew is not any kind of random crew. It's a place where I can practically call it home by now, a crazy one undoubtedly, but I'll go with the same choice even in another lifetime. Even with the same _marimo_ on board. Though I won't ever admit it openly, lest I have to vomit at the first word.

I quickly find myself lingering in the memories of those time. It was started by the time Luffy had to work for his foolish deed of destroying part of the Baratie. And it was the least place he could aim for. But his presence quickly became a disturbance instead of a helping hand. The first lesson of handling Luffy was around those time, _never_ let Luffy inside the kitchen aside from meal and meeting time.

Then came the real deal of a shitty nuisance, Don Krieg. The shitty bastard even forced the chefs to fight, including me. We were so used to bad people intending to take over Baratie, and with some of the cooks being former criminals themselves, it was a natural thing to raise their weapon to those who threatened the floating restaurant. Both sides were fighting with their lives at stake, but the captain wasn't a match for any of us. I wasn't thinking that time, that we had a captain standing on our side.

Luffy didn't look like a strong or intimidating pirate captain in the first place, it wasn't a hard thing to doubt his ground against the bulky, full of deadly weapons Don Krieg. It was what I thought as I constantly worried about his well being. My shitty old man kept on saying the unlikely of the event, but I found myself believing his words as time went by and the scene took turn into Krieg's total defeat. After the whole ordeal, I never saw Luffy as the same mere guy I had met on the first day.

But Luffy is Luffy. He's a person with very rare strong personality, and he's the only captain I'll follow until the end of Grand Line. But there are downsides of his characters that I have to endure along the voyage. One of the most glaring nature of him is his unyielding, persistent stubbornness. I experience it myself since the first time he was around. Those time that nose picker asked me to join his crew for instance. I suddenly recalled a conversation with him, the one took place after he woke up post-battle.

 _"_ _Hey, where are they?" Luffy asked after he wore his straw hat back to his head._

 _"_ _They left already. And he sent a message to you," I said._

 _"_ _Me?"_

 _"_ _See you again in Grand Line, Gin said it," I explained._

 _"_ _I see," he said. "So it's for you then?"_

 _"_ _It's for you, dumb head!" I yelled. I almost couldn't believe his bluntness._

 _"_ _Oh, by the way, since I defeated those bad guys, it means I don't need to work here any longer, right?" he asked._

 _"_ _Congratulation," I said lightly._

 _"_ _Then, about you—," he started._

 _"_ _I refuse. I don't want to become a pirate. I'll continue to stay here, keep on being a chef, until that shitty old man recognize my cooking skill," I said, intending to end his demand._

 _"_ _Fine then. I give up if you say so."_

 _"_ _But your hand doesn't seem to give up, akh—akh..." I hardly said as his stretched hand choked me by the back of my collar._

 _After he released his hold, I fixed the collar a bit and said again, "I can't go now, the guys here are unreliable. But I'll make sure to go there someday, Grand Line."_

 _Luffy seemed eager to bring back his request as he launched himself from the bed inside the room into the railing I leaned my body into. Sitting at my side, he said excitedly, "Then come with us now!"_

 _"_ _It's not the time yet," I simply said. I just knew he had disappointed frown on his face, because he was that easy to read even without seeing him._

 _Silence stretched between us for several seconds, until about a minute later he spoke up with a serious yet light tone, "Say, Sanji. Do you have something precious that you hold close to you, to the point that you're unwilling to let it go even for a second?"_

 _I was taken aback at his question, never expecting to hear such serious side from someone as thoughtless as Luffy. After I regained my composure, I repeated the question inside my head to myself._ Do I have something so precious to me? So priceless that I'm not willing to let it go from my life? _I had the immediate answer to that._

 _"_ _Yes, I have. It's my dream. I won't ever give up to anything in exchange of my dream," I said, certain of my answer._

 _"_ _What's your dream, Sanji?" he asked me back._

 _I exhaled comfortably before I said, "To find All Blue someday. To show the world that it exists, not just some old tale like everyone says."_

 _"_ _Is that so?"_

 _"_ _Yes, it is. Speaking of which, what's yours, then? Is it that dream of yours to become Pirate King?" I asked him back as I was suddenly curious of his answer to his own question._

 _"_ _Nope," he simply said, no change of tone whatsoever._

 _"_ _Huh?" I wondered out loud._ Then what kind of crazy thing that he has in mind other than being the next Pirate King?

 _"_ _Yup. It's this hat," he said, taking off the hat from his head and holding it with his hand._

 _I blinked several times. "What the hell?!" I exclaimed, not believing the guy before me._

 _"_ _You know, Sanji, this hat means everything to me. My promise, my dream, my days ever since, my childhood time, my training, the most precious people in my life, even my next adventure. This hat means my life, Sanji. The only time when I let go of the hat, will be the time when I return it to the person who gave me this. Aside from that, not a chance."_

Luffy never fails to prove his words. I have never seen Luffy without the straw hat, and no other hat in the world that can be the exact counterpart of it. Like Luffy said to me that day, the straw hat is literally his life.

But as time goes by, I realize that the hat now holds not only Luffy's dream, but also the entire crew's dream and journey. It holds story like none other in the world, a grand adventure only the Straw Hat crew share. A symbol that marks our pirate flag, the token of our pride.

Still smoking and still in the middle of calming thoughts, I'm thinking back to the question Luffy had thrown at me the day I left Baratie. _Do I have something precious that I hold close to me? So priceless that I'm not willing to exchange it with anything else?_ The answer will always stay the same. It's my dream to reveal the existance of All Blue. It's decided since long ago and irreplaceable, but it doesn't mean I can't add another one to the list.

I've decided on another dream. Make sure Luffy become the next Pirate King. Find One Piece. Conquer the sea. Sounds good to me.

But before that, I have to finish this shitty marriage thing, meet my family to give them a good kick in the head. Who says I want to get married to someone I hardly ever know? What a drag.

* * *

Next chapter: Crocus

Unimportant side question: What do you think will happen to Sanji later on? What kind of destiny that Sanji bears? What kind of plot that Oda-sensei has planned for Sanji? Are you dare enough to guess it? Have any theory about Sanji? I honestly don't know. Sanji's theories are everywhere on the internet, yet when Oda reveals the truth, it turns out to be a completely fresh, newly polished information. Oda is the master of troll. No one can beat him so far, or so I believe. Tell me what you say about it *wink

 **06/03/2016**

 **-Mei Evelyn**


	7. Chapter 7

**"** **Luffy and His Riddle"**

 **(c) Mei Evelyn**

A One Piece Fanfiction

One Piece (c) Eiichiro Oda

* * *

Ch. 7: Crocus

Today is a relatively good day in Twin Capes. No pirate ship has slipped down the Reverse Mountain as of yet, and there isn't any visitor as well. To enjoy the nice weather, I decided to chill back inside Laboon. It's been a while since this behemoth of a whale went berserk, I just hope this fine day won't be another one.

However, it doesn't even go past afternoon when the whale begins to wail loudly. In the island inside Laboon's stomach, the sound isn't as loud as in the outside, but still his voice vibrates vigorously through his whole body. After a while, a pirate ship sails down his throat into the sea of acid that has taken down so many victims before. They don't seem to be the dangerous type of a pirate crew, so I don't pay much attention to them. Laboon once again ducks into the sea, starting his bad habit of destroying the red rock as much as he destroys himself.

Things go by in a flash. I have Laboon calm down, the pirate guys help me out in knocking down the two pricks, there also goes the story of Laboon, and soon after we all set out of the whale into the daylight.

Somewhere between my recount, a certain someone catches my attention. Throughout the story of Laboon and that particular pirate crew from fifty years ago, a skinny boy in red vest has gone completely quiet. He's a weird guy, that much I can know from the first sight, but I don't expect him to actually listen to a whale's experience, moreover the same whale that has just swallowed their ship upon the first minute of arrival into Grand Line. Certainly not a pretty welcoming, and I didn't even have the intention to tell them about Laboon in the beginning. But the ship and the entire crew aboard have the 'good guys' vibes with them, and when I say so, trust me that I know. Sailing in the same ship as the last Pirate King and meeting countless amount of pirate crews since I was first stationed at Twin Capes until now, I can make a complete long list entitled "Types of People on Grand Line". And it's also been a while for me to share Laboon's little story to anyone.

However, something beyond my expectation happens soon after I finish Laboon's story. The guy in red vest is brave enough—or stupid enough—to pick a fight with the huge whale by thrusting his own ship's mast into Laboon's bleeding gash. Clashes between the two misfits take place, and the sea waves sway my little island and their small caravel. After a full minute of what seems like a childish fight to me, the small guy decides that it ends as a draw. His next sentences must catch Laboon off guard, due to the depth of a promise means to the whale. He's been stubbornly keeping the words from fifty years before, I can imagine how the guy's firm declaration of rivalry strikes Laboon as a huge relief.

Later on, I find myself perch on a rock while Luffy, the name that no doubt will forever remain in my head, is standing tall and proud with his result of painting on Laboon's full-of-scars head. I cannot say I appreciate the art, it's awful truthfully. But the length of his action proves how far he means his promise, and it kind of moves me. He's an odd ball, and he cares too much for a whimpy whale, but overall he's a good guy.

"That's it! The token of the promise between the two of us. Don't you dare hurting your head again until I come back here to finish our fight, you hear! If you do that, you'll ruin the mark. Shishi," he said loudly for Laboon to hear, getting a roar of understanding in return. I can't help but smile at them.

Luffy is standing silently, still admiring his messy work. But it doesn't stay long, before he speaks up to call me.

" _Hana no ossan_ *," he calls me by a nickname that he has comfortably settled for me.

I grunt in response, "What is it?"

"What do you say about the depth of a promise between two men?" he says.

I am momentarily taken aback by his unexpected question. _What do I say about the depth of a promise between two men?_ Well, I can say that it shows a strong bond between the two souls, whether it's out of rivalry or friendly matter. They say that true men never back down from a promise, no matter what obstacles that may try to overthrow them. I witnessed a promise long ago, not exactly between two men but between one crew and one child soul rests within the form of a whale, and even with odds not in the favor of one party to fulfill the said promise, the other one is still holding close quite stubbornly to the long lost possibility. I'm the only one who have spent my long years with Laboon, the one to watch over him and to accompany him, and most importantly to keep my own promise as well. Before the Rumbar Crew sailed away from the Twin Capes, the Captain himself had personally entrusted Laboon into my care during their following adventure. Ever since, I had only departed from Twin Capes once to sail with Roger, and even after that, I found myself back to the starting point of the sea, to my first home, back to Laboon. So, _What do you say about the depth of a promise between two men?_ the oddball asks.

"Hmm, that's interesting question coming from you, boy. To me, a promise means everything to both party. It also proves the bond they share together to the point that they can trust each other in keeping the words prevail no matter what they must go through. I have witnessed so many promises spoken in my life, and in some cases it's what keeping them together in the face of hardships. It's simply majestic when promises come true. They are words that run deep within their veins, a reminder on every breath, a constant nagging feeling on each fiber every time danger approaches. To me, a promise is as deep as the ocean. Why asking, boy?" I tell him my answer.

Luffy stares at me with wide unreadable eyes. In a split second of silence I feel a thud of familiarity in there.

He casually says, "I see. I don't understand your complicated words though, but I kind of get it."

I shake my head slightly. Honestly, I should see that coming.

He speaks again, "Na, _ossan_. I also have a promise some time back then, you know. It was ten years ago at my village, when I met and befriended with a pirate crew." He stops for a while to reach for his hat before continuing, "This hat was the witness of it. It belonged to Shanks before, he gave me this hat before he left the village for good."

 _'_ _Shanks? Isn't that the red-haired boy on Roger's ship? One of the current Yonko?'_ I'm silently wondering.

"I promise him to gather my own crew and collect One Piece and surpass him someday. It's truly precious to me, my treasure, this hat," he says, resting the straw hat back to his head. He grins cheekily, and I let out a genuine smile.

I briefly think to myself, _'This kid has a long way to go, but I can see strong will and faith in him already. Kinda remind me of you, right Roger?'_

* * *

*Hana no ossan: Flower-head Uncle (Luffy's given nickname to Crocus in anime/canon)

Next chapter: Vivi

Unimportant side question: I find it amusing that Oda-sensei often associate animals in One Piece with deep background story, such as Shushu, Laboon and that one big frog in Water Seven (what's his name again? I'm too lazy to check it). And also Luffy's ability to get close to animals easily despite his undying love for meat. One of Luffy's special traits.

Anyway, my question this time is, Which of Luffy's characteristics that makes you love this person so much that you (we all do) get addicted to the series so much it's impossible to let go even after years of no foreshadowing of ending soon. For me, it's his loyalty to the people he cares about. Sometimes his naivete too, and some other time his sudden moment of cuteness. Oh, and don't forget his charming side as well. If it isn't for Sabo being there at the top of the list, I would have Luffy as my ideal type. Tell me yours *wink

 **07/09/2016**

 **\- Mei Evelyn**


End file.
